


Chasing you

by relowi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Criminal Oikawa Tooru, Former Police Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, Kidnapping, Kinda Crack, M/M, Possessive Iwaizumi Hajime, Sexual Tension, humor?, is it though?, no beta we die like Glenn, only a little though, or former police actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relowi/pseuds/relowi
Summary: “What are you doing here, Iwa-chan? Did you miss me that much?” Oikawa teased, standing in front of Iwaizumi now.“Dream on,” Iwaizumi snorted before looking up at him, “Your friends decided to come visit me, you know anything about it Tooru?”Or, Kuroo is tired of hearing Oikawa whine and so he takes matter into his own hands.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Chasing you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I've published, please take it easy
> 
> I fell for Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship ridicuasly fast. I don't think it's healthy how much I like them together
> 
> Whatever
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language, so keep that in mind if you come across any grammatical errors?

“So are there any problems with this?” Kuroo asked for the third time, clearly not wanting to go over the plan again. 

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the plan Kuroo had drawn on the whiteboard. “Why are we kidnapping the police officer?”

“Again, he’s not police anymore, and we’re kidnapping him because Oikawa won’t shut up about how much he misses this specific officer chasing him around.” Kuroo explained with a sigh. 

“...You do know this is another mark on our criminal record, right?” Kenma spoke up, not looking up from his switch. 

“It’s worth it if Oikawa shuts up and lets me sleep.”

“If you say so...Still, we need a plan, and as much as I understand where you’re coming from, your plan isn’t going to cut it.” Akaashi stated truthfully. 

“I know! There’s where you and Kenma come in. I and Bokuto will do the action, and you’ll be the brains, as usual.” Kuroo smirked as he finished, clearly proud of his plan. 

“Well, for starters, we can’t let Oikawa know what’s going on. Secondly, we can’t barge into his home, state that he needs to chase Oikawa around, and then kidnap him. He’s a former police officer, and from what I can see, a good one too. We need to be smart, he’ll probably notice if anything's wrong or amiss.” 

Kuroo hummed at this, removing his former plan from the whiteboard. “Keeping Oikawa out of this can prove to be a problem, but I think we’ll manage.”

Everyone hummed as they got to work, intent about this mission being a success. 

\---

Iwaizumi noticed something was off the moment he stepped into his apartment. He had just come home from a gym session with Daichi, the latter insisting on sparring.

He and Daichi had been coworkers at the Police department and before that they had been classmates at the Police school. They had kept in touch even after Iwaizumi had quit his job as an officer, gyming together at least once a week. 

After Iwaizumi had quit, he began working as a personal trainer. It was a good change, something he needed, and while he loved being an officer, the job could be trying at times. 

Iwaizumi removed his shoes and jacket, it was the end of Mars, and even though it was getting warmer it was nowhere near the point where you could go outside in the evening without a jacket on.  
He walked further into the apartment, entering the kitchen. His apartment wasn’t small per say, and it had been a good catch when he had gotten it. That had been about four years ago when he had started working as an officer and he was starting to get tired of it. 

He sighed as he opened the fridge, finding the shells empty. His stomach rumbled at that, and so he closed the fridge and went over to the pantry instead. To his joy, he found some rice that he quickly started cooking. 

When the rice was done Iwaizumi put it in a bowl and sat down at the dinner table. The table was a small one, fitting at most five people. Iwaizumi finished the rice soon, putting the bowl in the sink before walking into the living room. 

He saw it rather quickly, the large feet sticking out under his curtain weren’t really subtle. And they hadn’t even taken their shoes off!  
“Seriously, couldn’t you take your shoes off?”

At his remark the owner of the feet peeked his head out, showing off a grim expression.  
“Man! You weren’t supposed to find me!” He cried.

“Whatever you say, but there are better places to hide.” Iwaizumi chuckled. 

The man walked out from behind the curtain, sitting down on the couch opposite Iwaizumi. He had white spiky hair with black streaks in it and a pair of golden eyes. 

“So, wanna tell your friend to come out?” 

The man fublem over his words before he sighed, “Dude, you’re something else.”  
He stood up and walked into the bathroom, coming back with a tall man. The other man had black hair that covered one of his eyes, and he cracked a smile as he spotted Iwaizumi. 

“Mind telling me why you broke into my apartment on a Friday night?” 

“Well, for starters, you need to help us out.” The black haired one stated, sitting down opposite him. The white haired followed suit, practically bouncing in his seat. 

“I’m Kuroo, and this is Bokuto.” Kuroo introduced them. 

“How am I supposed to help you out?” Iwaizumi sighed, wondering what two strangers, who broke into his apartment, wanted from him.

“Iwaizumi, are you familiar with Oikawa?” Kuroo smirked at the expression Iwaizumi made. 

Iwaizumi remained silent, and Kuroo took that as a cue to continue. 

“He’s been naging my ear off about you and it’s taking time from my precious sleep. I want you to come back with us, well you haven’t got a choice really. You are coming back with us.” 

\---

Naturally, Iwaizumi found himself locked in a room belonging to Oikawa. At the end of the day, even he couldn’t take down two men his size. 

Iwaizumi sighed as he sat down on the bed, careful to not touch too many things. It had been a long time since he had been in a room belonging to Oikawa, and he had missed it. The man had a way of giving the room a comfortable feel, that, or Iwaizumi was biased. 

There had been a reason as to why Iwaizumi had quit working as a police officer, and now he was going to stand face-to-face with him. 

Iwaizumi flinched as he heard the door open, turning his head to it. Oikawa froze as soon as he spotted the other man sitting on his bed, letting the door fall shut behind him. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice came out soft and almost inaudibly. 

He seemed to be as confused as Iwaizumi, judging by his expression. 

“What are you doing here, Iwa-chan? Did you miss me that much?” Oikawa teased, standing in front of Iwaizumi now. 

“Dream on,” Iwaizumi snorted before looking up at him, “Your friends decided to come visit me, you know anything about it Tooru?” 

Oikawa shivered at the sound of his given name, furrowing his eyebrows at the question. “My friends?”

“You know, the one with white hair, golden eyes, pretty much looks like an owl? And the emo one, had black hair covering one of his eyes?”

“Oh! You mean Bokuto-chan and Kuroo-chan? Did they bring you here?” Oikawa asked as he tilted his head to the side. 

Iwaizumi hummed, “Yes, that’s them. Care to tell me why they broke into my apartment and basically kidnapped me?”

Oikawa didn’t answer, instead he stared at Iwaizumi, seemingly lost in thought. 

“Oi! Crappykawa! Are you even listening to me!?” Iwaizumi stood up abruptly, making Oikawa snap out of it and take a step back. 

“W-what? Of course I’m listening Iwa-chan~” Oikawa recovered quickly, smirking at Iwaizumi. 

“Then answer the question!” Iwaizumi took a step forward, making Oikawa take one back. 

“I don’t know why you think I would have something to do with them breaking into your apartment,” Oikawa swallowed as he took another step back, Iwaizumi continuing to walk forward. 

“Maybe because they’re your friends? No?” 

Oikawa took another step back, feeling his back hit the wall. Dammit, he was cornered.  
“It may be because I kept talking about how much I miss you chasing me around?” 

“Is that so?” Iwaizumi walked forward, making their chests touch. He placed his hands on the wall, effectively locking Oikawa in. 

Oikawa swallowed before nodding, “Y-you can’t blame me Iwa-chan, it’s always a good chase when it’s with you.” 

Oikawa’s attempt at teasing the other proved unsuccessful, as Iwaizumi only smirked in response. 

“And yet you let yourself get captured? By Ushijima by all people? I thought you couldn’t stand the guy, always pestering you about how you should have joined the police.” 

At the mention of the name Oikawa frowned, “I wouldn’t have been forced to do that if you would just have told me you were quitting! Wait-how do you even know that?” 

Iwaizumi’s smirk grew, “I have my sources, but I have to say I was surprised when I found out. I even got pictures of when Ushijima brought you in, it must have been hard, no? I mean you did swear that you would never let him bring you in.” 

Iwaizumi exhaled as he adjusted his hands, placing them on Oikawa’s hips instead as he leaned in. “I never want to see his hands on you ever again, is that clear?” 

Oikawa nodded, a little dazed. Iwaizumi being possessive was nothing new to him, but they hadn’t seen each other in a while, and Oikawa might have underestimated how affected he got by it. 

“Hm, what was it you said, that you missed me chasing you around?” Iwaizumi released his grip on Oikawa’s hips, taking a step back. 

Oikawa nodded, immediately missing Iwaizumi’s warmth. 

“Well, text me Tooru. I think we can arrange a chase. Just remember, the winner takes it all.” Iwaizumi winked at him, and walked out the door.

Oikawa was left standing there against the wall, his cheeks painted a pretty pink colour. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in, and thought, it’s gonna be a hell of a chase.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making it into a series?  
> Like some backstory and such 
> 
> I don't know, let me know if you're interested?


End file.
